Meaning of Words
by anime16
Summary: When Syaoran cannot find a dictionary in his house, he decided to give meaning to the words in his assignment by himself...19. Chocolates- would be a lot of sweeter if it came from the girl you like...would be sweetest if she gave it to you with her lips


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

**Meaning of Words**

...

...

...

Where in hell is the damn dictionary when you needed one? I walked towards the shelves, rummaging the things there a bit, trying to find the damn dictionary. I even went to my closet, am I crazy? Ugh...and Wei is out with my sisters and mother. They apparently decided to go shopping and made my personal butler the carrier of their shopping bags.

And now I can't ask a single person here about the freaking dictionary. I sighed and decided to open the computer and checked the net.

I opened the desktop and waited patiently for it. Then the power went out. And now I'm here, can't ask anyone, don't have power supply, can't find a dictionary and an assignment due tomorrow.

I don't want to go to anyone's room just to ask for them for dictionary. Isn't that embarrassing? Oh well, I'll just try to answer my assignment by myself.

I opened my notebook and leafed through the pages. I stopped to the page where my assignment was.

_**Find the meaning of the following words:**_

_**01. Hate- **__feeling of dislike towards people. Especially if they wore eyeglasses and flirt with the one you love. You just wanted to punch the lights out of this person. Oh, and not to mention if they hinder your love even if he's the older brother, he doesn't have right._

I looked at the meaning I wrote. It's not bad, coming from a person who doesn't have a dictionary. But it looks like there's something off about it. Oh, well...at least I have answer for it.

_**02. Guardian- **__an idiot who thinks he's almighty but he's false form is a stuff toy. He's also dense and tends calling others, 'brat' or insulting nicknames._

Months with Keroberos really paid off, thanks yellow bear-like stuff toy.

_**03. Best friend- **__loves to call you his descendant or something. He gets on your nerves sometimes but it's really fun around him. And he tells stupid stories...don't know if they're real though. _

Eriol's face is clouding my mind, right now. I'm telling you, it ain't fun. Geez, on with the next word...hmmm...

_**04. Emerald- **__the colour of __**her**__ eyes...warm, gentle, kind...had a certain shine that's always alive and full of trust. _Damn it. _It's just a precious stone._

Why did she ever cross my mind right now? I need to focus on my assignment...

_**05. Smile- **__gives you a warm feeling...like a sun that never fails to brighten your day. Right, only her smile. _What the hell am I writing in my assignment?_ Whenever she smiles, it makes you want to smile too. _

God, I'm crazy.

Ok...Calm down. I need finish this assignment without thinking about her.

_**06. Brother- **__annoying...likes to get in a way with his sister's love life...always glares at you, even if you didn't do anything wrong. He likes to mess up with you and would __**love**__ watching you and his sister break up._

I growled. Why does Touya Kinomoto occupy my mind just now?

_**07. Teddy Bears- **__soft, huggable, and...Some say that if you give it to the one you love and named him...then you're going to be together forever. _

I didn't believe in that crap. Although I made one, I just kinda figured out that she wants it. You know, she loves teddy bears.It's not like I'm doing it because I wanted to spend the rest of life with her. You know _her_, so don't ask people.

_**08. Crush- **__you blush around her...wanting to be around her more than others...makes you smile...her hair is brown. _

I erased the 'her hair is brown' part. Why did I even write it? Damn.

_**09. Protect- **__needed by a woman you cared most about. Involving fighting bad guys, criminals that might try to hurt her._

Ok...I might finish my assignment. This is good.

_**10. Clumsy- **__needed serious attention. She might stumble into oblivion and might not see her again. Better give her the serious lecture for walking gracefully._

I still got a feeling that my assignment is little off. What the hell! At least I have assignment...

_**11. Late- **__coming way too past the appointed time. That, she's bound on always doing._

I sighed and yawned. Fourteen words to go...only fourteen words then I will be finish...

_**12. Kiss- **__warm...amazing...gentle...chaste (sometimes wild, can't help it)...wonderful...most beautiful thing that could happen to two people that loves each other. _

I'm not thinking about the first kiss we have, I'm not! Ugh, why does my teacher put a 'kiss' on our assignment? Is he a fucking retard?

_**13. Hug- **__comforting...way to let the other know you're always there. Especially if the other one's afraid of ghosts and dark..._

Twelve words to go. My head aches right now. I looked at the clock, it says 7:00. When will my sisters come back? Are they buying the whole mall? I went back to my assignment.

_**14. Locker- **__where the stupid fan girls place their stupid letters, chocolates, sweets or whatever, they even placed a bra on my locker once...and __**she **__saw it. _

Damn. I remember when she almost breaks up with me and never talk to me for a whole week. It is worst than hell...don't want to remember that anymore.

_**15. Flower- **__beautiful...pretty...but the most beautiful of all is the __**Sakura **__flower._

I'm losing it. Wonder, what grade my teacher will give me.

_**16. Date- **__an occasion away from a guardian and an older brother. Peaceful, fun and loving as long as the one you love is always there. _

Yeah, maybe I should ask her tomorrow. It's been months since we've gone out, _alone._

_**17. Girlfriend- **__a clumsy girl, glutton, slow, always come in late and has the most beautiful smile rivalling a model..._

I smirked. My assignment is so good I could cry.

_**18. Beach- **__perfect place to see your girl in swimsuit...my most favourite place..._

Wonder if we're going to beach this year. I'll try to buy her a two-piece swimsuit. I'll do anything just to saw her on one.

_**19. Chocolates- **__would be a lot of sweeter if it came from the girl you like...would be sweetest if she gave it to you with her lips._

I freaking blush. Damn perverted thoughts, must be my hormones raging about a war.

_**20. Puppy- **__one that could be given to your special someone. Cute...small...sweet..._

I remembered when I gave her a puppy and she named it 'Syaoran.' And back then I was jealous because she paid a lot of attention to it. I was being replaced...by a puppy...more over, a puppy _I_ had given to her myself.

_**21. Project- **__an excuse one could have done to be with the one you like. Much prefer to be studying at your own house rather than the house of the girl...doesn't want his brother sneaking around wanted to strangle you to death._

I'm so tired. Freaking tired...

_**22. Ice cream- **__hmmm...delicious...one way to get her...share a food with you...and if there's an ice cream left on her lips or chin, wouldn't that be sweeter?_

I licked my lips unconsciously. All this assignment gives me headaches, desires...three words to go...

_**23. Jealousy- **__one word that would eat you alive. Especially if you see a guy, flirting with your girl...Just wanted him to rot in hell..._

That word is so not funny. Anyway...two words to go...

_**24. Marriage- **__Sacred matrimony between people who are in love..._

Hmmm...Can I ask her to marry me tomorrow?

_**24 ½ . Child- **__if you marry her, then there would some time that you'd do __**it **__with her. _

I didn't know there's a number like that! Anyway...last number!

_**25. Love- **_...

I blushed and shut the notebook closed. Then I opened it again and scribbled something.

...

...

...

_One Week Later..._

"There's only one person who got full marks!" the teacher announced, flushing madly. "Syaoran Li."

Everybody clapped and whistled as Syaoran went to retrieve his notebook.

"Good job Li-san," the teacher smiled. "I never knew you would this be romantic."

Syaoran blushed and went towards his seat.

"Syaoran! You're so good," Sakura Kinomoto smiled at her boyfriend. "Mind if I see it?"

Syaoran turned redder and nodded. He gave her the notebook and hid his face under his arms. Sakura opened it then began to read. She gasped when she read the contents...and then...she put it down, blushing and smiling a bit.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked. "You're smiling."

"Nothing," Sakura smiled more.

...

...

...

_**25. Love**__- ...Sakura Kinomoto..._

...

...

...

*Owari*

**Meaning of Words**

**Author's Notes: **Inspired by the CCS couple of course. Thanks for reading and drop a review if you please.**  
**


End file.
